Tainted Hearts: Sequel to Tainted Feathers
by Yeshua
Summary: The kidnapping of Kuja's daughter forces him to return back to Gaia in order to save her. But can he rely on the insanity of his own granddaughter and the original crew?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I left you with a strange cliffhanger that probably made you groan. But is there hope with this sequel?

Tainted Hearts

Prelude: A Journey No One Wanted to Make

Zoë's Seaside House

5:40 P.M.

Kuja:

          "Garland!" I snarled.

          The gray haired man turned around with a smirk.

          "It's good to see you again, Kuja. How's your wife?"

          Now was the time to cut restraint and stand up for myself. But before I could move, Zoë grabbed my arm and squeezed it tightly.

          "You bastard! Let little Autumn go," She shouted.

          Garland snorted.

          "I assure you, no harm will come to her…yet."

          "Don't you dare, Garland. I swear I'll kill you if you touch a hair on her head—"

          "Shut up, failure. Like you can do a thing to stop me."

          You would be surprised, Garland. I have grown much stronger. Garland smirked and pointed his finger at my chest. A stab of pain shot through my chest, making me drop to the ground.

          "Kuja!" Zoë whispered, trying to support my body.

          I couldn't take in a breath to retort or anything, which annoyed and frightened me at the same time. I clutched at her plaintively and motioned to Garland. But Garland was no longer paying attention to me. His attention was on a very large airship rising up from the depths of the cliff below. I struggled to get to my feet as best as I could, but my aching chest kept me down. Zoë got up from my side and charged at Garland, hoping to stop him before the airship could beam him up.

          But she hit something solid, knocking her several yards back. I managed to break her fall and watched as Garland warped into the airship. We both watched helplessly as a portal opened and the airship vanished.

          "Damnit, she's gone," I choked out.

          Zoë covered her face with her pale hands, trying to mask her sobs. I hugged her close, staring up at the sky.

          "I'll get her back, Zoë. I promise. Even if I have to go to Gaia…myself."

          "But how? That man had some kind of ship."

          _That cannot stop you, Kuja. Just tear open a portal with your power._

          That voice…was the Iifa speaking only to me? That much because certain when Zoë didn't seem to acknowledge it. Maybe I could return to Gaia. But I couldn't leave Zoë here. She would go crazy here with no one else but my unborn child to look after.

          "Go put some warm things on, Zoë. I have a plan," I said out loud.

          Zoë looked at me strangely and went inside the house. Once I knew she had gone fully inside, I focused on my power reserves. Soon enough, my body was literally covered with a silver film that represented my power. Ripping a hole, right? I thrust my hands outward, feeling the energy leap out from them immediately. I threw my focus outward out to the same spot where Garland escaped from us by airship. The sky immediately opened up to reveal a multi-colored portal.

          "Kuja, your powers…"

          I waved Zoë offhandedly and checked my power reserves. They were full enough for one last spell…maybe a flying one.

          "Come on, Zoë, grab my hand," I said softly.

          Zoë nodded and grabbed my hand. I activated a float spell and quickly moved toward the portal. The moment I touched it, I was sucked down it. Zoë let go of my hand immediately and fell further down the multi-colored tunnel. I tried to reach her, but I was too late. My float spell expired, sending me further down. My power reverses were shot and I didn't know where my wife…was…

Neo Alexandria, Gaia

7:33 P.M. Gaian Standard Time

Zoë:

          "Is she ok?"

          "She's barely breathing."

          "Maybe she's dead."

          My eyes shot open immediately. I saw many, many faces all around me, all bearing concerned expressions. They didn't look like anyone I knew on Earth. Wait…Earth? Where was my husband? I sat up and looked around frantically. The crowd jumped back in surprise and gasped.

          "Alright, alright, give her room and let me through!"

          The voice sounded like it belonged to a little girl. The crowd instantly parted to reveal a woman about my age (29) dressed in a soft red cloak and she had a scarf around her neck. I couldn't help but notice the tattletale feathers in her red hair. Was that a Tribal trait? The woman offered me a soft smile and helped me up to my feet.

          "It looks like you took quite a fall. You should really be careful when your expecting."

          I nodded nervously.

          "I don't know where I am," I said softly.

          The woman nodded.

          "This place is Neo Alexandria in Gaia."

          Gaia? You mean the very same Gaia Kuja missed?

          "What's your name?" The woman asked.

          "My name is Zoë. Zoë Tribal-Tsukikage."

          The woman blinked in surprise.

          "My name is Kajin Tribal. It seems we are related to Kuja."

          Subconsciously, I stared at the hand with my wedding band on it.

          "I'm his wife."

          Kajin narrowed her eyes.

          "He's my grandfather."

          "Your grandfather?"

          Kajin shrugged.

          "It's a long story. Besides, it's going to get cold soon. Let us go to the castle. If you are hoping to find Kuja, they can help you."

          (A/N: Before you ask, this is a huge spoiler for those who haven't read Sosei up to the point I stopped updating. It's still a spoiler, but it's more so this time. Yes, Kajin is Kirika's grown up daughter. There's some weird stuff about her as well, but we'll get to that in due time.)

Kuja:

          I woke up half-buried in sand in front of a large palace. I recognized it as my Desert Palace on the Forgotten Continent. Well, it wasn't exactly the place I needed to be, but hell I'm here. But where was Zoë? I sat up quickly, trying to see amongst the sand. There wasn't a trace of her. Did she die? Did she even make it? No…she made it. I just know she did. I just fell faster than her so that put me out in a totally different area. But she could have landed anywhere. For all I know, she could be deep inside the Iifa. Damnit…I had the worst luck. Well…my first stop would have to be Alexandria. That wouldn't exactly pleasant, but I cared less right now.

          I just needed to call Silver, which meant I'd have to go to the Desert Palce. Joy. I took off running across the sandy surface, silently thanking myself for not wearing heels. Hey…wait, didn't the Desert Palace have secret pools of quicksand? Uh-oh. And didn't I just step into one?

          "Silver!" I shrieked.

          I shuddered as I continued to sink. One strong pair of wings suddenly clouded my vision and a pair of strong talons lifted me out of the sucking sand.

          "I'm glad to see you, Silver."

          _I bet._

          I couldn't help but laugh as she sat me on the nearest platform.

          "Zoë would love to see you, Silver," I commented.

          _I bet. And just who is Zoë anyway?_

          I held up the hand with my wedding band on it.

          "My wife."

          Silver snorted.

          _You're kidding, right. You mean, you have a family?_

          I nodded. I sighed as I remembered how all of my family was missing.

          "I need to go to Alexandria now."

Zoë:

          Kajin sat me down in a chair located in one of the most lavishly decorated room in years. So this was Gaia. It didn't seem any different than Earth. Moments later, a woman and a man walked in and sat down. Kajin smiled.

          "Zoë, this is the royal family of Alexandria: King Zidane and Queen Garnet," She said softly.

          "Pleased to meet you," I said politely.

          "So you are Kuja's wife," Zidane commented.

          "Yeah."

          "It's hard to believe, you know. Kuja was well…himself and we didn't think he would get married."

          I smiled.

          "I know Kuja's nature, King Zidane. Honestly, he was a fanciful child to me at first. He's a very good husband and an excellent father."

          Kajin snorted and half laughed.

          "Kuja…a father? He wasn't here for me when I became a teenager, but that wasn't his fault, I suppose. Hmm…I guess he's changed," She commented.

          "I thought Kuja was short tempered. I seriously wonder how you did it," Garnet said softly.

          I laughed.

          "Indeed, it was hard at first, but he and Autumn really bonded…"

          I choked back a sob and covered my face.

          "What's wrong?" Kajin asked in that childish tone of hers.

          "Autumn was kidnapped by Garland."

          "Oh dear," Garnet whispered.

          "King Zidane, we have another zombie dragon near the castle!"

          I uncovered my face. Zombie dragons? Dragons? Kajin giggled.

          "I'm all over it," She said cheerfully.

          King Zidane got up and opened the window.

          "Here's your exit, ladybug," He said jokingly.

          Kajin shrugged and rolled her sleeves up.

          "Here comes the magic specialist, Mr. Zombie Dragon!" She shouted, jumping out of the window.

          I rushed to the window and watched a beautiful silver dragon wing past it when Kajin on her back.

          "Let us go, Amaranthine! Bring it in close!" She shouted.

          Kajin stood up straight and pointed her finger at the Zombie Dragon. The so-called Zombie Dragon looked just like the dragon Kajin was riding on except that it had six golden wings. Zidane tapped my shoulder softly.

          "It's best to stand away from the window. Kajin gets a bit carried away."

          I did as he said, although I wanted to see the upcoming show of power.

          "Pulsar Cannon!"

          A flash of blue light filled the room and Kajin's body flew through the window and into a comfortable chair. I glanced at Zidane. He shrugged in response.

          "Told ya," He muttered.

          Kajin yawned.

          "It's all I get to do nowadays. I have a lot of power you know.'

          "So, you are a genome?" I asked.

          "Full bred. So…what about your daughter, Autumn?"

          "She's half and half. She has no tail."

          "It'll grow back. Probably when she turns ten."

          "I hope so. Kuja loves her so…"


	2. The Arrival of Kuja Makes Things Happen

Author's Note: Um…Merry Early Christmas. As I've said, Kajin is a major spoiler for Sosei, but it had to be done. And yes, I'll go back to Sosei sooner or later. But I have one Final Fantasy 9 fic left to do and that's Pandora. I'm not telling you any details about that one. Just know it'll be good. Oh…and Kajin's personality is bound to frighten you. Trust me, it will. And one more thing, LeFox…would you like to do Chapter 2?

Tainted Hearts

Chapter 1: The Arrival of Kuja Makes Things Happen

Neo Alexandria

8:00 P.M.

Kuja:

          "Look at them Silver. They are completely oblivious to my second coming. To them, I'm just dead."

          _"Aren't you being a little melodramatic?"_

          "Hmm…maybe. Still, I must get to the castle. Or maybe…"

          _"Make your decision already. I'm getting old. You don't age with every flap of your wings."_

"Actually, I'm aging with every breath I take."

          _"Kuja, make your damn decision."_

          "Fine, fine. Head toward the castle."

          _"Ok…head toward the castle and drop you in front of that crowd of excellently trained castle guards. This should be a laugh."_

          I slapped Silver on the neck as she swooped down towards the lake that separated Alexandria from Alexandria Castle. As she knelt down in unnaturally deep water, I noticed the presence of the guards.

          _"Coming up, one order of wimp with a side of dragon."_

          I ignored her comment as I stepped onto the path surrounding the castle.

          _"Look at you, trying to be graceful. You make me sick."_

          "I know how much you value your feathers, Silver," I said loudly.

          There was a snort and then nothing more. I calmly walked around in front of the castle, keeping my cool. Alexandrian guards were idiots, pure and simple. But Beatrix's battalion was lethal and most knew the forbidden spells. The moment I stepped in front of the huge double doors, a dozen guards spotted me. I froze like a chocobo in airship taillights and tried to think of a plan. I could lie…but that wouldn't be wise. Most of the guards knew me by sight. But…it was worth a try.

          "Who goes there?"

          I approached them slowly, swaying my hips seductively. Come on…fall for it.

          "I am Kiata…a missionary for Clayra. I need to see the King and Queen," I said in the most girlish voice ever.

          The male soldier's eyes literally bulged out of their heads as they took me inside. I held my snicker in as I finally arrived in…

Zoë:

          The door to the meeting room opened softly as a person who looked just like Kuja walked in. Wait…the wedding band! That was Kuja! I bit my lip to keep from uttering his name out loud. Kajin stood up calmly and narrowed her eyes. I think she noticed it too for she smiled widely. When the doors closed behind him, he let out a sigh of relief. Zidane got up and folded his arms.

          "Alexandrian guards today, eh Kuja?" He asked.

          Kuja shrugged.

          "They were horny idiots, so…I dunno."

          "Kuja, I'm glad your alive," I said softly.

          He walked over to my chair and kissed me softly on the lips.

          "Ahem," Kajin spat.

          Kuja sighed and turned towards the wall. Kajin stomped her foot down on the ground and sighed.

          "Don't try to ignore me, Kuja. Where have you been?"

          "Away…on Earth. That's all you need to know."

          I touched Kuja's arm softly, biding him to listen to his granddaughter.

          "While you were away, Mother died from a horrible backfiring incident. And you weren't there."

          That was horrible! I couldn't believe Kuja would have ignored her own daughter's death.

          "I'm sure it wasn't his fault," I said lightly.

          Kajin gave me a look that surely meant death.

          "Wasn't his fault? He was never there!"

          "Kajin," Garnet said loudly.

Kuja:

          So maybe coming to Alexandria was a bad idea. I knew Kajin would get sensitive about something. It was in her nature. But I couldn't explain the true situation around Zoë.

          "Kuja, what happened to Kajin's mother?"

          I glanced at Zoë and noticed the tearful expression on her face. Could I lie to that face?

          "It's not your business to know," I said firmly.

          Zoë flinched and bit her lip For a moment, I was tempted to continue my point, but I thought the better of it. Zoë and I had a relationship based on trust and where I was…

          "Forget it, it's still not for you to know."

Zoë:

          Ouch. Ouch didn't even describe it. I couldn't believe Kuja snapped at me for asking about Kajin's mother. Well…I wasn't about to stand for that.

          "Why are you being so secretive?" I asked.

          Kuja shrugged.

          "Zoë, I'm in no mood to argue about things that don't involve you."

          "Kuja," Zidane hissed, warning evident in his voice.

          "Why are you acting like this now? What are you trying to hide from me?"

          Instead of answering me, he opened the door and walked out. For a while, I considered throwing my ring across the room, but I thought the better of it. Still…I felt like crap, pure and simple.

          "I'll go talk to him and keep Beatrix's Battalion from ripping him apart," Zidane commented.

          I nodded weakly and stared at my hands.

          "Don't be so angry. Things like this happen sometimes," Garnet said softly.

          "But Kuja knows he can tell me anything."

          Kajin chuckled and smoothed her hair back.

          "A man will hide the truth to keep from hurting a loved one."

          All of a sudden, the door to the meeting room swung wide open.

          "You guys, I think you might want to see this," Zidane shouted.

          I frowned and sighed. This didn't sound good. Kajin gave me a worried look and followed me down the hall. In front of the castle was a large group of guards surrounding a silver-haired man. Wait…silver haired…

          "Kuja!" I shouted, trying to come to his aid. In one fluid motion, Kajin had my hand behind my back and shielded behind the door. I blinked in confusion and struggled against her grip.

          "Stop it, Zoë. If the guards knew you were in league with Kuja, they would arrest you too," She hissed.

          Arrest me for being with Kuja? That was ludacris.

          "But what about Kuja? Are we going to forsake him too?"

          Kajin smiled.

          "No, of course not."


	3. Kuja

Author's Note: Sorry for the long time between updating. Things do happen. And Happy New Year...all late like. Also, chapter formats are different now, since I don't have word on my laptop anymore.  
  
Tainted Hearts  
  
Chapter 2-Kuja  
  
City of Treno  
  
5:45 P.M.  
  
Kuja:  
  
I was surprised to find out that the inhabitants of Treno held a grudge against me for so long. Not that I'd put it past them. After all, I did destroy some of their dreams...their future. But did that give them a right to destroy mine? Hmm...that was something to think about. Not only after being forcefully removed from Alexandria, I was dragged into a lavish mansison located in a corner of Treno I had never seen before. Considering how long I had actually lived in Treno, this came as a shock to me. Nevertheless, I kept a straight face even as the guards roughly tossed me to the floor. One even tried to kick me in the side, but I caught him with a simple kick to the back of his knees. In repsonse, I was jerked back onto my feet with a kninfe to my throat. I smirked despite the dangers being presented to me. I laughed at danger fifteen years ago and I'll laugh at it now.  
  
"Now, now, be gentle with our 'guest'."  
  
That voice...sounded familiar. A woman with shoulder length purple hair and a pale golden hip-hugging dress walked in. She was a person that I had never seen before, and yet, I couldn't shake off the feeling of familiarity. The woman stopped a few paces in front of me, her red eyes peering a hole into my soul. It was then that I noticed the horn situated in the middle of her forehead.  
  
"What's the matter, Kuja? Don't you recognize me?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't usually look at other canaries."  
  
"Still being yourself, I see. Well, I am Lady Eiko Carol, ruler of Treno."  
  
Eiko Carol? The same wimpy Eiko Carol, the summoner of Madain Sari? (A/N: Spelling?) Who would have thought? Without warning, i let out a bitter laugh.  
  
"I did better staying with Zoe on Earth," I commented.  
  
Eiko's eyes rose with interest. I bit my lip softly, suddenly remembering how no one on Gaia knew of another planet's existance with the exception of Terra.  
  
"Who is Zoe?"  
  
I wouldn't let her find out about my wife. If she did then Zoe would be executed.  
  
"That is none of your business," I spat.  
  
I felt the knife press against my throat, drawing just a small bit of blood. But the years on Earth had strengthened my body easily. I wouldn't be taken down so easily. Eiko waved her gloved hand at the guard guarding me and sighed.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll find out who it is and I'll have it hang right along with you."  
  
I smirked.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Why would I need to threaten you, dear?"  
  
Zoe:  
  
I felt empty somehow. I guess I took Kuja's presence for granted. Now I just wish this hadn't happened. I had to wonder about what happened to Kajin's mother. I didn't want to ask Kajin beccause she seemed bitter about it. But as I sat in the weapons room, I thought less about it.  
  
"How are we going to get him back?" I asked softly.  
  
"I suppose you shouldn't worry about that. I won't let my grandfather down."  
  
"I can't help but worry."  
  
Kajin shrugged and slipped some kind of sword in her sheath.  
  
"Worrying is not good for the little one, but I'm sure you know that."  
  
Of course I knew that, this was my second pregnancy. I wasn't far off the due date either. I didn't need this either, but Autumn was my child. I would be sure to rescue her from Garland's grasp even if it meant death.  
  
"I know...but I love him so much."  
  
Kajin slipped the scabbard onto her belt and stretched.  
  
"Wait for Garnet and Zidane. I'm going ahead."  
  
7:37 P.M.  
  
Treno  
  
Kajin:  
  
Normally typical for the eternal city of night, the streets were dark on the noble's side. Thanks to a previous incident weeks ago, the streetlights refused to work. But did the thieves take a chance to steal from the nobles? No. They left it up to me. I grew up in Treno...and I knew many of the children on the slums of Treno. They befriended me and taught me the ways of a thief. Since I was a Genome, a lot of things they taught me came naturally. And so, I was back home to gather information. There were some in the slums that knew about everything in Treno. They were often called elders simply because of that.  
  
"Kajin, over here!"  
  
In one fluid motion, I vanished into the shadows next to the main road. Waiting for me was my childhood friend, Lei. I could tell it was him by the way his pretty black hair stood up in the air. I could tell by the indentations on the side of his face that he was smiling.  
  
"You have some news?" I asked.  
  
"Of course. We spotted Kuja over by Lady Eiko's house. Seems like she's up to no good again. We thought about bailing him out first, but the elder's told us to wait for you."  
  
Lei smiled again.  
  
"I'll be glad to assist."  
  
I smiled and poked my head out of the shadows. The streets were still deserted, but now I could see the rhythmic flashing of a mirror in the distance.  
  
"A signal. It says that there are guards on Eiko's compound," Lei commented.  
  
"Oh, joy. More fun."  
  
Kuja:  
  
I always knew Eiko was disturbed, but this took the cake. I was forced into a cage in a small corner of the room, surrounded by huge plushies of none other than my brother, Zidane Tribal. Way disturbing. I always knew she liked Zidane. And in a sense, I was glad Garnet married Zidane. It would have been really creepy if he married Eiko. Still...I couldn't help but get jealous of this. It should be my picture on that wall, not his. Ugh...this was splendid. Distantly, I was hoping some random problem with my body would make me pass out. The mercy never came. i bunched myself up into a corner and wrapped my long beautiful silver tail around my ankle. I still despised the damned thing.  
  
"How do you like my room, Kuja?"  
  
I shuddered inwardly and kept my head turned towards the floor.  
  
"It's nice."  
  
I forced myself to keep my biting comments down and for another time.  
  
"I will get him, you know."  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
Idiot. Eiko approached my cage with a manical grin.  
  
"Zidane."  
  
"You have a serious problem, Eiko. Maybe you should seek help."  
  
I almost expected her to break out in an uncontrolable rage. Instead, her expression softened and a twisted smile eased across her lips.  
  
"But I love him! Surely, you know how that feels."  
  
I could relate, seeing as that's how I felt about Zoe. Zoe was the love of my life and I would have fought more to have her.  
  
"I can relate, but still, think of his happiness," I said carefully.  
  
'Hmm...maybe you are right."  
  
Kajin:  
  
With one timed strike of my heel, I sent the guard crashing to the floor. I paused for a moment or two, listening out for other signs of life. Lei was off somewhere to my right, dispatching wondering guards. I strained my ears as hard as I could to detect sounds around the compound. It was too quiet.  
  
"Lei?"  
  
"Yes?" A raspy voice sounded.  
  
I moved in the direction of the voice, carefully crawling through the grass.  
  
"Any more?" I asked as I reached his hunching form.  
  
He licked his lips and smiled. Did I see a hint of...blood on his lips?  
  
"None out here, but inside is another question. There is a duct we can duck through. I think it hangs overhead Eiko's bedroom."  
  
Nah...I didn't see anything. So...a duct at the top eh?  
  
"Should be easy for me. I guess this is where we split, eh, Lei?" I commented as I climbed up the side of the building.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, Lei shrugged and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
"I know."  
  
Once I reached the top, I caught sight of the grating. I probably wouldn't be able to get back up this grating with Kuja. Hmm...I would have to improvise a little. I quickly fished a small square mirror out of my pocket and used a nearby source of light to send flashes of light down into the compound. There was a tattletale rustling of grass in the dark and then nothing more. Good...he got the cue. I lifted the grating up with the front part of my foot and moved it aside noiselessly. I crouched down and crawled head first into a heating duct.  
  
Kuja:  
  
Just my luck, Eiko had fallen asleep on her bed, whining about her Zidane and how she was going to get Garnet for stealing her man. Sick, sad woman. And I thought I was insane. Luckily, she was a humane captor and she left my cage open, granted that I would be a good boy and not escape. And to further induce the point, she had a bracelet put on my wrist. A magic negation bracelet. Now...where did she get that from? Honestly? My keen ears caught some light movement in the ducts above the ceiling. It seemed to have a light echo so...there seemed to be no way to detect where the sound was coming from exactly. Curse my old age. With each breath I took, I decayed slowly on this planet. Why did I come here in the first place? Oh yeah, I had to save my daughter, Autumn. I crept out of my cage on little cat-like footsteps and stole out of the room. The hallway was more lavishly decorated than Eiko's room. It even had plush carpet on the floor. I was in a deluted heaven, or so I thought.  
  
"Kuja, over here."  
  
I turned in the direction of the voice halfway expecting Eiko to be standing there in all her hideous glory. Instead, I saw shadows...lots of them.  
  
"Seeing and hearing things, aren't you, Kuja?" I muttered to myself.  
  
"No, your not. I'm just up in the vent."  
  
I blinked and looked up at the vent above my head. Sure enough, Kajin's face was bunched up against the grating.  
  
"How did you get in here? You know Eiko's guards are not lazy," I commented.  
  
Kajin pushed and grating out and dropped down.  
  
"They may be lazy, but they are stupid and easily fooled."  
  
Crafty old girl.  
  
"Let us go. Zidane and the others will be arriving soon."  
  
"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere. Now that my Zidane's coming, I'll have to kill you both."  
  
I didn't want to turn around, I just didn't. Kajin did, however.  
  
"That's what you think! Kuja, go! I'll handle the light work over here!" She shouted.  
  
Not wanting to refuse her, I jumped through the open window on the side.  
  
Kajin:  
  
I smiled as Kuja left via the window. I didn't worry about his safety for Lei was lurking in the shadows outside.  
  
"I always knew you were a thief, Kajin. Now I have proof," Eiko snapped.  
  
I snorted.  
  
"You can do whatever you want, but you won't be able to pin anything on me."  
  
I fished a small flash grenade out of my pouch and smiled. I pulled the pin out and threw it down on the floor.  
  
"Have a nice day!" I shouted as I darted out of the window and sat in the shadows.  
  
One set of dark brown eye greeted me and then a pale face joined it.  
  
"Don't stop here! Eiko activated the traps!"  
  
Zoe:  
  
The city of Treno was something definitely not seen on Earth. The city of eternal night Zidane called it. That would sound romantic if the love of my life was here to share it with me. I sighed and rubbed my belly softly. I felt a kick in reponse and giggled. But it wasn't enough to make me really happy.  
  
"Where is he?" I asked, straightening my cloak.  
  
"We have to wait for Kajin to tell us what is going on," Zidane commented.  
  
Kajin:  
  
I danced on my toes back and forth as gingerly as I could to avoid sword strikes. But my luck was about to run out. Big time. I could feel it somehow.  
  
"Kajin!"  
  
The shout made me turn my head to see what was going on. Something hard collided with my jaw sending me down to the ground. I admit I saw stars for a while, but that the pain made that fade quickly. It took a few precious seconds to recover and that's when Eiko snatched me up by my beautiful red hair. I swiped at her to the best of my ability but it was in vain. She only tugged harder than ever.  
  
"Not so bad, are you?"  
  
"Let me go!" I snarled.  
  
All of a sudden, I found myself airborne. As I landed face first into the street, I had to wonder how she got the strength to throw me. I mean, I'm not light. WHAM! My face smacked into the pavement, forcing me to cough up my lifeblood from my lungs.  
  
Kuja:  
  
I knew something was wrong the moment I reached the top of Treno. Although it was good to see Zoe again, I was disturbed when I didn't see Kajin.  
  
"Kuja, thanks goodness your ok! But...Kajin has returned yet," Zoe said softly.  
  
Not good. I knew what could happen if Kajin was left to things herself. She was left like her mother...powerful, but somehow very reckless. Kirika was very tough...and it passed on to her daughter. But there was something different about Kajin. Something made her darker than a normal natural born genome. Something about being intolerant to the sight of her own blood.  
  
"Kuja, you need to get to your daughter before something happens."  
  
I traced the voice to a nearby rooftop where Lei sat calmly.  
  
"Why weren't you with her?" I snapped.  
  
He held up his hands and shook them.  
  
"I had to protect you seeing as you are still wearing that Anti-Magic bracelet. You would have been fodder for the--"  
  
"Fool. You should have stayed--" I started.  
  
"She made me stay with you until you were safe."  
  
Zoe stepped forward, pulling her cloak tighter around her belly.  
  
"Please...tell me where she is. I hope I can help her," She said calmly.  
  
Something should have told me to stop her, but I kept quiet. I had to let Zoe be free to do things. All of a sudden, a small explosion occured in the lower half sending magically enhanced flamess shooting up into the air.  
  
"You are not going a...lone...?"  
  
Before I could put some bite into my wordss, Zoe had ran off into the city with surprising speed.  
  
"Come on Zidane! I need your help!" 


	4. Split Personality

Author's Note: My fanfic's getting lonely...oh and I've just been writing chapters non stop since the beginning of school. So I dunno..if you want to do a chapter, LeFox.  
  
Tainted Hearts  
  
Chapter 3-Split Personality  
  
Treno  
  
Zoe:  
  
I was surprised to find Kajin in the square surrounded by bodies. I bit my lip to keep from gagging at the sight of them. And it seemed like she wasn't finished for she had a purple-haired girl in a choking grasp.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked timidly.  
  
It was oblivious what she was doing, but that was my way of staying in focus. If Kajin heard me, she didn't acknowledge it.  
  
"Eiko, I think your blood would look excellent on the pavement, along with your friends," She purred.  
  
I watched in terror as she tightened her grip on Eiko's throat. What could I do to stop this? I could try to stop her, but what if I got hurt? Eiko let out a sickening gasp and tried to squirm out of her grasp. I ran towards Kajin and pulled at her arm roughly. Kajin snarled and pushed me off of her, dropping Eiko. All of a sudden, some unknown force shoved me back onto the pavement. I landed on my back roughly and lay still for a bit. For a while, I saw Kajin's hard, cruel expression peering at me. And then, it softened into a teary, sorrowful, somber one.  
  
"Zoe! I'm so sorry...please forgive me," She whispered.  
  
It was then that I caught the cheery sight of Kuja's silver feathers and bit my lip. If he saw me like this, then the situation would spiral out of control. Somehow I knew Kajin didn't mean to hurt me.  
  
"Kajin, what have you done?"  
  
Oi...this is where it starts. Kajin looked away, covering her mouth with her slender fingers. Kuja walked past my form and stopped directly in her face. I started to protest, but that was stopped when I was hoisted up onto my feet.  
  
"Answer me, Kajin!" Kuja shouted.  
  
I shook my head and started to pull Kuja away. Before I could do so, he slapped Kajin hard enough to knock her on the pavement. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away.  
  
"Why did you do that?" I asked, ire rising in my voice.  
  
"She hurt you and endangered our child."  
  
"That doesn't mean you should hurt her! Let me show you how it feels!"  
  
And with that, I let his jaw eat my fist and walked away.  
  
Neo Alexandria  
  
1:33 A.M.  
  
Kajin:  
  
I rubbed my swollen cheek gingerly and sighed. The situation earlier had made Kuja bitter. And he took it out on me. I covered my head with a blanket and lay down on my bed. My room was in the upper quadant of Alexandria Castle, well away from the noise of the actual castle. Plus, it was well hidden so Kuja couldn't find me. I guess this old castle has it's perks after all. Still, the location of my room could not bring me solace from my grief. I attacked Zoe for no reason...I just couldn't control it. I still don't know why I attacked Eiko's henchmen so violently. Something just came over me...  
  
"I wish it was all a bad dream and then, when I wake up, I'll see my Mommy again--"  
  
"And cry and cry. But you know as well as I do that will never happen. Your Mother is long gone...and last in the collection of souls that reside in the Iifa."  
  
I knew that voice. I pulled the covers off of my head and snarled.  
  
"Go away, Kaijin. You made things worse for me," I snapped.  
  
Kaijin was the darker side of my personality as Doctor Tot put it. He said that I wasn't crazy and that Kaijin originated from the death of my mother. He said she was like...imprisoned within my mind due to my excellent mental resistance. But there were times when she broke through. Like now. Kaijin smirked from her position on my window.  
  
"You deserved it, you wicked little girl. You gave me no control earlier so I took it."  
  
I covered my face to hide my tears.  
  
"You are so horrible, Kaijin. Sometimes I wish..." I trailed off.  
  
Kaijin got up from the window and grabbed my hair.  
  
"You wish what now?"  
  
I knew what would come next if I did or didn't answer.  
  
"Sometimes..."  
  
Kaijin yerked my head up and slapped me dead across the face.  
  
"Stop it!" I whined.  
  
She slapped me across the face again.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"S-Sometimes I wish you were gone!"  
  
Wrong answer. Kaijin threw me out of the bed and kicked me in the stomach violently.  
  
"Your Mother wouldn't like to hear that. You need me, Kajin. You need me."  
  
I curled up into a ball and trembled in fear. Someday soon...you will need me, Kaijin. And then, I won't be so weak.  
  
Zoe:  
  
My back hurt, but my heart hurt more. I had just hit my husband and I let him hit his own granddaughter in return. Kuja would suck his wounds up...but I wasn't so sure about Kajin. I didn't know where she was in the castle, since she ran up the stairs somehow mighty quick. Whenever she was, she was hidden well away from Kuja. I was pretty sure Zidane knew where she was. So when he came to check up on me, I decided to ask him about it.  
  
"Zidane, does Kajin live here?"  
  
"Her room is at the top of Alexandria Castle. Just follow the spiralling stairs. And...go alone."  
  
15 Minutes Later  
  
Kajin:  
  
I hadn't been asleep long before I was disturbed by a knock on my small wooden door.  
  
"Kajin?"  
  
At first, I thought it was Kaijin, but I could tell by the heaviness of my thoughts that she was asleep.  
  
"C-Come in," I said weakly.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the door open letting a very worried Zoe in.  
  
"Why are you on the floor? Are you alright? How did you get those bruises?"  
  
So many questions...it was hard to focus. She lifted me off of the floor and set me on the bed as best as she could before inspecting my face. I knew by the way it stung that I had open sores on the side of my face.  
  
"What happened to you?" Zoe said softly.  
  
"I had an accident, that's all. Don't worry about me. I will heal."  
  
"No...no! You could catch infection this way."  
  
I pushed her away softly and shook my head.  
  
"I don't need your help."  
  
Zoe sighed and touched my hand.  
  
"I know it's hard being without your mother. And I know no one but Zidane and Garnet has been there for you."  
  
"It's not the same," I whispered.  
  
Zoe pulled out a soft cloth and wiped the blood that hadn't caked on my face off.  
  
"I am a very capable mother if you ever need one, Kajin. Let's go clean you up."  
  
3:34 A.M.  
  
Zoe:  
  
I watched Kajin collapse into restful slumber with a smile. The kid cleaned up pretty well. With the exception of a few bandages, Kajin's face was clean and shiny. That was the kind of beauty only my child would possess. In a way, she was my child. I wondered how her mother behaved and took care of her children. I bet she was kind and sweet. I caught sight of a small frame stuck in the drawer of her bedside table and pulled it out. It was a picture of Kajin and her mother. They looked just like each other. It was then that I noticed the notebooks. I gingerly scooped one out of there and opened it. What I saw next was drawings...pretty drawings. I had no idea Kajin was an artist. Did she think of it as a outlet? I should show Kuja this. He'll be interested.  
  
Kuja:  
  
The castle felt wrong again. I wasn't sure why though. I should have been asleep with my wife, but there was one thing wrong: she wasn't there. I had a feeling Zoe was up somewhere with Kajin. I still couldn't believe she trusted that child after she injured her like that. Zoe said she didn't mean it, but I knew that was a lie. So when she walked inside the main foyer, I couldn't contain the annoyance I felt.  
  
"Kuja...I want you to see this," Zoe said as she shoved a notebook into my hands.  
  
On the paper was a beautiful drawing of Alexandria's waterfront section.  
  
"Who...drew this?" I asked.  
  
"Kajin. But I want you to see this page."  
  
Zoe flipped through the notebook to the very last page. It was a drawing of two girls that looked much like Kajin...only she had red eyes and shadows about them and the other was well normal. It was in full color...which surprised me. Not only that, but there was an inscription on the side of it.  
  
"'Balance is so very important in life. With perfect balance comes the balance of light and dark. Without darkness, the light will suffer. Without light, the dark shall be empty and hollow.' Hmm..."  
  
Zoe took the notebook from me and sighed.  
  
"This child needs help. You of all people should know that," She commented.  
  
For that kind of mental illnesss, help wouldn't do so good. Kajin could recover by herself if needed. All it took was precious, precious time. Time that she may not have. Two dragon calls sounded from outside, shattering the peace of the castle. Zoe looked at me worriedly and sighed.  
  
"Should we be worried?"  
  
I wasn't sure what the dragon calls meant. It had been years since I had been around Silver.  
  
"I think so."  
  
Kajin:  
  
I was already awake by the time I heard the dragon calls. I spent most of my childhood near Amaranthine, so I knew advanced dragon calls. And it was a good thing too, for they were sending distress calls. I was wise not to let Kaijin onto what I was doing since she was just barely awake. I opened my window and stuck my head out. It was lightly raining outside. I took full note of this and climbed out onto the roof. I caught sight of the dragon compound below and noticed a black figure pacing beside it. It seemed like the dragons were quieting down somewhat. Something didn't seem right. A flash of lightning stuck in the distance, making me cringe. But it also revealed a woman on the rooftop across from me. She turned to face me and smiled.  
  
"Are things going well without your Mother?"  
  
I snarled.  
  
"Who are you? You have no right to mention anything about her," I snapped.  
  
The woman smiled and jumped off of the roof. I watched her land perfectly with more than a little unease. She was taunting me...daring me to go further. It sounded like Kaijin's awful work.  
  
"Nice try," I whispered, watching the figures fade away.  
  
  
  
Soon, I will be stronger and you will see that the light can shine through the darkest night, Kaijin. 


	5. Dark Intentions

Tainted Hearts  
  
Chapter 4-Dark Intentions  
  
Treno, Eternal City of Night  
  
Lei:  
  
(A/N: This is the first time vampires have crept up into my story idea. And so, in doing so, I will show Treno's steamy underbelly at it's finest.) Treno was beautiful at night. And this was way before the plague of eternal night. Indeed, I had lived a long time. So now did I survive all of these years? Simple. I was an immortal. Immortals were not common in Gaia...but they did exist in Treno. I was not just an immortal...I was what they called a bloodsucker...a vampire. It was a very good life indeed. The inhabitants were always busy worrying about money. So blood was a sample diet in the slums of Treno. I had been all around the world feasting on blood. I had a agree that money made the blood go sour, indeed. But the best blood was blood from Lindblum. They weren't rich, but I guess there was an explanation for those things. I paused before sitting down at the table in the center of the room.  
  
It was time for our meeting--the meeting of immortal vampires in Treno--to begin. I had picked an old shack in Treno's waterfront for the secluded location. For added incentive, it was centered in the slums. Soon enough, the door opened and several men and women poured in and sat down.  
  
"Good evening, friends. I trust you fed well?" I asked politely.  
  
Wei, the woman sitting right next to me snorted.  
  
"There has been a lot of police activity down in the square. Rumor has it that someone killed more than half of Lady Eiko's guards. Naturally, she's fuming."  
  
I smiled as Tensei and Sei fidgeted in their seat.  
  
"It makes us nervous to hear that someone other than our own kind is killing here."  
  
"It was Kuja Tribal's daughter," I said knowingly.  
  
"That one has potential. She would be useful to our clan," Wei commented.  
  
The other's nodded.  
  
"But she's pure and untouched. Getting virgins like her are hard. And I would have to be especially careful around her father and his wife," I said.  
  
Tensei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Kuja has a wife? Surprising. So...we want you to get that girl. Her blood would taste lovely."  
  
"It's not that easy," I protested.  
  
Wei gave me a dirty look and turned away.  
  
"No excuses. You will catch her and bring her back."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I will."  
  
Kajin:  
  
"Amaranthine, you have to stop waking me up so early. I can't just keep on doing this," I shouted.  
  
But the Silver Dragon ignored me and kept padding through the main street. I grumbled and pulled my cloak closer to my body. Amaranthine surely knew how to not listen to me sometimes. But I wasn't too mad about being up this early. Doctor Tot had scheduled a meeting for 8:00 A.M., so I was multitasking a little. I felt like taking the Invincible to Treno, but just riding Amaranthine was pleasurable enough for me. And so, I waited in the square for the fiesty silver dragon. She came back to me minutes later, tongue lolling out of her mouth.  
  
"Ready to carry me?" I asked, petting her neck softly.  
  
"Yes, Mommy! Let's go!"  
  
Zoe:  
  
The morning sunlight seeped through the blinds that shielded the window, gently nudging me awake. Not that I wasn't already awake in the first place. The not-so-gentle kickings of my child kept me awake all night. I had a feeling it was almost time to have her. Speaking of children, I wondered where Kajin was. I got up out of the bed without disturbing Kuja and slipped my bathrobe on. I watched calmly as he curled up further in the bed, tail twitching restlessly. I exited the room and walked into the front foyer where Garnet and Zidiane were.  
  
"Good morning, Zoe. I trust you slept well?" Garnet asked, motioning to a seat across from them. I sat down and sighed.  
  
"My baby girl kept me up all night. But I'm all right."  
  
Zidane handed me a plate full of fruit and smiled. I took it and nodded my thanks.  
  
"Where's Kajin?"  
  
Zidane shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but she's usually out this time, walking Amaranthine. Today she's supposed to meet Doctor Tot. I'll probably swing by on the Invincible to pick her up."  
  
"I would like to go with you to get her."  
  
Treno  
  
Kajin:  
  
"How are you feeling, Kajin?" Dr. Tot asked.  
  
I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"I'm ok, I guess," I answered softly.  
  
"The bruises on your face...was it Kaijin?"  
  
I got up from the chair and went to the window. I hated talking about my other self. It drained me and always brought up some horrible memories. Kaijin had been kind enough to do more than physically abuse me.  
  
"I-I did it myself."  
  
Dr. Tot cocked his head to the side.  
  
"You don't seem like a person that would take enjoyment out of hurting yourself."  
  
I cringed. I wasn't really that kind of person but...  
  
"No...I don't enjoy horrible things like that."  
  
"You know, I caught word of the square incident. Maybe it's time for us to lock you up in a mental hospital."  
  
"No," I said...maybe just a little too forcefully.  
  
Dr. Tot gave me a strange look and shook his head.  
  
"But you could become a danger, Kajin. I'm sure that even you do not want to hurt Zidane and the others."  
  
"I...won't hurt them and I'm not crazy. I...didn't have to come here," I snapped.  
  
"Kirika would pity your state..."  
  
I didn't to hear another word of it as I stormed out the door. When will people understand that I am not my mother? I bit back a snarl as I ran right into Lei.  
  
"Someone's upset," He commented.  
  
I shook my head and pasted a fake smile on my face.  
  
"Actually, I'm just fine and ready to leave Treno."  
  
Lei flinched.  
  
"Surely, not now. Why don't you have lunch with me?"  
  
Lunch? Lei never asked me out for lunch before.  
  
"Kajin, come on! Kuja's opening his waterfront mansion!"  
  
Lei:  
  
I watched Kajin wave and run off into the distance with a frown. The immortals wanted her and soon. But how could I draw her away long enough to kidnap her? I sighed and noticed Wei walked up to me.  
  
"She's not hard to catch. I've been observing her behavior and found out that without her magic, she's helpless."  
  
That brought ideas...very clever ideas.  
  
"It depends on when you want her," I commented.  
  
Wei smirked.  
  
"The council changed their minds about you taking the job. You aren't very reliable and we can't risk that."  
  
I wisely kept my expression straight and shrugged. I perferred to catch Kajin on my own. From there, I could definitely seduce her and mold her to my will. But that was all down the dragon unless...I did something else...  
  
"Feel free, but note: she will be mine and mine only or I'll unleash something you haven't seen in years."  
  
Wei snorted and walked away. My warning was enough to keep her on her toes.  
  
For now...at least. 


	6. Purity Stolen

Tainted Hearts  
  
Chapter 5-Purity Stolen  
  
Kuja's Mansion: Totetsumonari Kyuuden  
  
Zoe:  
  
Kajin didn't seem too happy to be back in Treno. Neither was Kuja. Maybe there was memories haunting them both, which was something they would probably never share with me. The moment everyone got settled, they went to sleep. All, except for me. Naturally, my unborn girl prevented me from getting much sleep during the day. So...I decided to explore the house. Upon doing so, I discovered Kuja's library. I could tell by the absence of cobwebs in the corner that someone had been in here often. Kajin, perhaps? Who was to say? One book in particular caught my attention. It was called 'The Difference Between Dark and Light'. Interesting...  
  
"I didn't think you would be inito reading books like that."  
  
At first, I thought it was Kuja's voice, but it belonged to...a woman. I turned around only to come face to face with a pale blue-eyed woman.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I am Wei, Kajin's close friend."  
  
Something told me not to trust this woman. Call it a hunch.  
  
"Somehow, I doubt that you were allowed to come into his mansion uninvited," I said coldly.  
  
Wei flashed a small smile and shrugged.  
  
"It's dangerous to assume things in Treno. Things may get hurt, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"My, your smart. And no, I don't care if Kuja is your husband. He is powerless against me. Just like you."  
  
I kept my expression blank, plotting out any signs of fear. I wasn't afraid of this woman, but this was Gaia and I had no magic.  
  
"Just stay out of my way, Zoe. Or else," Wei commented, tatking time to stride out of the room.  
  
i bit lip as my mind replayed all that I heard. Now I had a death threat on my head. That didn't bother me as much as the fact that she was going to visit Kajin did. Kajin was a still a very capable person...so I hoped she could smell trouble when it runs up in her face.  
  
"I'm powerless...as usual."  
  
Kajin:  
  
I was surprised when Kajin didn't come out and scold me. I was a bit worried about this, since it spelled trouble for me. And then, sleeping was out of question. A knock came at the door, forcing me to consider opening it. Finally after a moment or two, I opened it and came face to face with Wei.  
  
"Oh, hi Wei," I said softly.  
  
Wei smiled and walked outside.  
  
"Welcome back to Treno."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"No. You know as well as I do that my home is Alexandria."  
  
"Not for long, right?"  
  
I blinked.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Wei shrugged.  
  
"I meant nothing by that, I swear. You know, it would please Lei if you stayed here."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"That's a shame, because I am not his little pet."  
  
"That would make him angry."  
  
I faced Wei with a frown.  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
Wei smiled.  
  
"Hush now. This won't hurt you a bit."  
  
She reached up to touch my forehead. All of a sudden, my muscles locked up painfully sending me to the floor. Wei picked me up off of the floor with ease which surprised me.  
  
"I think Lei will be interested in what you said about him, pure one."  
  
Somehow...I didn't doubt it.  
  
30 Minutes Later  
  
Kajin:  
  
I found myself underground...in some kind of apartment. Wei had carried me a great distance away using a route that I couldn't follow. I wanted to run in the back of my mind to let Kaijin deal with it, but for some reason, I couldn't. She wouldn't answer. it wasn't typical of her...and then, it was. Whatever the case, I was in trouble, big trouble. I tried to move my muscles as I was sat down on the floor roughly. They just locked up on me painfully again, making me grunt in pain.  
  
"Hmm...maybe you're too pretty to be ruffened up like this," Wei commented as she studied my face.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked.  
  
She touched my cheek with the tips of her fingers and smiled.  
  
"Do you know what I am?"  
  
"A jealous bitch."  
  
That took no thought at all.  
  
"Wrong. I am an immortal."  
  
I snorted.  
  
"Immortals exist in legends."  
  
Wei opened her mouth and bore two long, sharp fangs.  
  
"Ah...but we are very real. And you are very rare."  
  
"Rare?"  
  
I couldn't help but start trembling. I could channel magic, but since certain muscles were locked, I had no chance. Wei could kill me right where I sat and it wouldn't worry her a bit.  
  
"You are very pure...just like your Mother."  
  
I snarled.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
Wei smiled.  
  
"We did nothing to your mother, but we could have. She was well protected when she stayed in Treno."  
  
I closed my eyes and dropped my head. It seemed like I had been hunted down since birth by the people I called friends. At that moment, Lei walked into the room.  
  
"Ah, I see you made sure you brought her in one piece, Wei. Very good, indeed."  
  
"How could you, Lei?"  
  
I snapped.  
  
"Temper, temper, my dear. I will tell you in due time."  
  
He acted as if nothing was wrong with my kidnapping.  
  
"Lei...who and what are you really?" I asked.  
  
"He is an immortal just like me. One that favors blood," Wei piped up.  
  
I shuddered. This is the stuff of nightmares. Lei walked up to my side and touched my chin.  
  
"Don't worry, my dear. You will make a great meal at midnight and maybe...more."  
  
Zoe:  
  
I was surprised when I found Kajin's room empty. I suppose she went out with her little friend. I hoped this was not the case. My heart would grieve if anything happened to her. I decided to go find Kuja and talk to him about my troubles. Sure...I was almost certain he wouldn't listen to my cares. Ever since we had traveled here, our marriage has had trouble. Did Kuja still love me? Had I changed? I rubbed my chest gingerly and sighed. Things were getting so confusing. Was I the only one who was lost? Hmph...something to think about.  
  
Midnight  
  
Kajin:  
  
I had dozed off a little bit, which caused me to lose track of time. That wasn't exactly intentional either. I was woken up by the sound of footsteps.  
  
'My, my, you little angel. Asleep again?"  
  
My eyes shot open as I backed up against the wall. Wei's spell had worn off hours ago, much to my relief.  
  
"Leave me alone or I'll...fry you!"  
  
Lei smirked and pointed his finger at my nose.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you, Kajin. You would think that I'd know everything you are capable of."  
  
I bit my lip. I couldn't deny his words. Lei probably knew everything about my powers. Still, I had to try. In one fluid motion, I was back on my feet and I quickly grabbed him by the arm in an attempt to throw him. Lei twisted my arm back and used his knee to force me back into the wall painfully. The moment he lowered his knee, I launched my foot up his groin. He collapsed on the floor instantly groaning in pain.  
  
"No so tough, are you?" I asked wiith a hint of cockiness in my voice.  
  
Lei grabbed my foot and forcefully pulled it out from under me, sending me crashing to the floor. I scratched at his face in desparation, for my muscles were staring to tire again.  
  
"Stop struggling."  
  
Like I would listen to you. I tried to kick him away from me quickly, knowing that I was doomed if I couldn't get away. A pair of rough hands dragged me to my feet and restrained me.  
  
"No!" I screamed, trying to struggle out it's grasp futilely.  
  
Lei got up from the floor, face covered with streaks of his own blood. I would have praised myself for her injuries if I wasn't stuck in such a bad sensation.  
  
"Hush now, Kajin. You've given us far too much trouble and for that, you must be punished."  
  
"I'll watch you burn in hell one day!" I snapped.  
  
"Don't worry, dear. You may be dead by then."  
  
Lei grabbed my face and turned it asde, exposing my pale neck to the light. My strugglinig began anew and I started to scream and cry. Where was Kaijin? Wasn't she going to defend me? A hand went to cover my mouth, but Lei pushed it back.  
  
"I want to hear her scream."  
  
He bared his fangs and inched closer to my neck. I could feel his breath on it...but there was nothing I could do. And then, it happened. Two fangs sank into my neck, drawing lots of blood. The shock was so much that my breath caught in my throat. The rough hands that had held me so tightly, released me. Lei caught a hold of my body next while keeping his face buried into my neck. He shuddered for a moment and bit harder. So this was my mother's judgement. Doomed to have all of the blood drained out of her body or worse.  
  
"Don't hog her, Lei. I brought her here for you."  
  
Lei released my neck and glared at Wei who was sitting in the corner. Some kind of feeling rushed through my body again and I could feel the pain of the bite and various bruises on my arms. I rocked back and forth, knowing that I would pass out pretty soon.  
  
"Have her then, but I get her last. I want to leave her with something she'll never forget." 


	7. Pain

Tainted Hearts  
  
Chapter 6-Pain  
  
Treno-Morning (Almost)  
  
Zoe:  
  
I knew something was wrong the moment the sun rose. Call it a Mother's intuition, if you will. I got out of bed as quickly as I could and slipped my robe on.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kuja asked sleepily.  
  
I shrugged and slipped my flat shoes on.  
  
"I'm just going out."  
  
Kuja sat up fully and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Something's bothering you, now spit it out," He said softly.  
  
I rubbed my belly and turned to face him.  
  
"I'm worried about Kajin. She hasn't come back home yet."  
  
"I'm pretty sure she's back in her room by now."  
  
"Kuja, I was up pretty much all night. This is not like her, I'm sure."  
  
"Yeah...that is right. Go get Zidane and Garnet."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"No. I want to find her by myself."  
  
Kuja narrowed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
He got up and slipped a cloak and his boots on. I smiled, glad that he actually agreed with me and walked into the foyer. The door was open as it always was and a warm breeze wafted through the door. I was bothered by the door being open at first, but then I learned it was surrounded by a thin veil of magic. I walked through it and emerged out into the open night air.  
  
"How are we going to find her out in the darkness?" I whispered.  
  
"In Treno's slums. Let's check there."  
  
Treno's Slums:  
  
The slums were quiet this evening. I was told that the slums were never this quiet at night and if they were then someone had been injured or had died.  
  
"Hello, Lady Zoe."  
  
I blinked and turned in the direction of the voice. It was Wei.  
  
"Why are you here?" I snapped.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Temper, temper. We wouldn't want to hurt that child, would you?"  
  
Kuja smiled darkly.  
  
"You wouldn't want to lose your head, would you?" He asked ruefully.  
  
Things were about to get ugly.  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
I walked away calmly before the arguing began. I had turned down a small ally in the process. It was then that I saw a body lying in the middle of the street. It was a girl about Kajin's size...with red hair. Surprisingly enough, her face was turned in my direction. There was dried blood all over her neck and face. In one heartbreaking moment, I realized that this grl was Kajin.  
  
"Kajin, oh my god," I whispered as I touched her face.  
  
Her eyes shot open and a shuddered gasp escaped from her throat. Her eyes narrowed and softened in recognition.  
  
"Zoe...?" She asked.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Kajin winced and closed her eyes.  
  
"I-I don't remember. But it hurts...really bad."  
  
I took her head into my lap, trying to comfort her by stroking her dirty red hair. Kuja appeared in the ally moments later with anger still written all over his pale face. The moment his eyes saw Kajin in such a pitiful state, he froze.  
  
"We've got to get her back."  
  
Totetsumonari Kyuuden  
  
Kajin:  
  
I didn't want to be touched. I didn't want to be thought about. I barely wanted anyone near me. It was as if my world had been turned upside down and no one noticed. I was so confused and lonely. My spirit was gone. I cared not if I lived or not. After arriving at Kyuuden, Zidane volunteered to bandage my wounds up just in case I became violent. Right in the middle of bandaging my arm, I snapped and pulled away from him. In haste, Zidane grabbed me by the arm, wresting me back to his location. Bad more. I screamed and threw him forward, throwing all my weight into it. Zidane slammed into the wall roughly and groaned. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I just threw Zidane into the wall for wrapping my arms up. I was going crazy. Truly crazy.  
  
"I'm s-so s-sorry, Zidane," I whispered.  
  
Zidane sat up carefully and shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry about it, kid. I'll let you calm down first."  
  
I curled up into a ball on the floor, shivering slightly. I was alone...so alone.  
  
"Zidane, what's going on? Are you ok?"  
  
Zoe? I didn't bother to turn over. Maybe I didn't want to.  
  
"Yeah. Kajin just got a little hysterical and threw me against the wall."  
  
There was a sigh.  
  
"She's been tramatized. I wish I knew what happened to her."  
  
"If she's going to act like that, then she won't tell you anytime soon. Besides, she might calm down if you stay here while I finish wrapping those bandages. She has to have that done before being bathed."  
  
Two gentle hands sat me up with difficulty and turned my chin upward. I looked at Zoe sadly.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"I'm ok..."  
  
She smiled and winked.  
  
"Stand up and let Zidane finish with your bandages."  
  
She was so kind to me. I wasn't even her child, but she was so nice. I stood up, noting the pain in the back of my legs. Zidane brought the bandages over and wrapped it around my arm. I trembled at his touch and began to inch away. Zoe held me in place with a concerned look. Images started to assult my vision....dark images. I held my head with my free hand and whined.  
  
"Please...stop it," I whispered.  
  
Sinister laughter greeted me and the images persisted. A tear rolled down my cheek and I started to shake.  
  
"Please...Mommy, help me..."  
  
All of a sudden, I felt a thud and everything returned to normal.  
  
"Kajin, breathe deeply. It's ok...no one will hurt you."  
  
I was in Zoe's arms, bleeding anew from my busted lip. Zidane touched my face carefully, making me flinch.  
  
"I'm surprised she survived whatever happened to her. Have you talked to Kuja yet?" He commented.  
  
"He seemed really upset about it, but he hasn't seen her behavior. I think she won't recover from this."  
  
"Kajin won't, but her split personality, Kaijin, better known as Ryuujin, will. It'll take time." (A/N: From now on, Kajin's other personality will be referred to as Ryuujin until otherwise noted.)  
  
Kajin wouldn't come out. She was happier with my sorrow.  
  
"Kajin, can't you tell us?" Zoe asked plantatively.  
  
"It hurts, Zoe. It hurts."  
  
She hugged me close and kissed my forehead.  
  
"I know."  
  
Later On That Afternoon/Evening  
  
Zoe:  
  
I was feeling a little bit poorly after this 'morning's' events. That was to be expected, I suppose. I needed rest, but I couldn't let Kajin go unattended. She was so weak and frail, and yet, she was hostile and insane at the same. There was an inner war going on within her mind. Often times on Earth, rape victims behaved in such a way. The possibility of Kajin getting raped unnerved me. Kajin was a very responsible person...so it seemed unlikely. The presence of a split personality in Kajini did not surprise me. After all, Kirika had died during the time of her life where she could be affected. Then of course after watching Kajin for a while, I considered using my power. I decided to wait until her violent reactions to stimuli stopped. I was sitting in the front foyer when Garnet walked in soaking wet. I raised an eyebrow thinking that Kajin may have attacked Garnet.  
  
"I'm fine, I just fell in the bathtub. Kajin didn't seem to react though. Did you ever figure out what was wrong with her?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Did you see any bruises?"  
  
"Around the neck and other places."  
  
"And you've talked to Kuja?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but Kuja is an idiot."  
  
I shrugged. Yeah, Kuja was a bit clueless sometimes. But that's what made him a true male.  
  
"Where is Kajin?"  
  
"In her room. Zidane is keeping his distance, of course."  
  
A stab of pain shot through my stomach, making me cry out. Garnet looked at me in concern.  
  
"Is it time?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Kajin:  
  
I sat on the edge of the bed, looking at my pale hands. They were so pale and so pure. I was scared of them. They were purer than my entire body. I was jealous of that purity. Of all of my body, they stayed the same. I was ashamed of this shell I existed in. No one understood. No one had a light to shine my way. Not even Kajin. A scream echoed down the halls and for a moment, I trembled. The scream echoed in my head, playing tricks with it. I fell back on the bed and images of a man filtered into my vision. It was haunting me, taunting my rationality. And then, it left as quickly as it came. I wondered who was screaming. It was then that I remembered that Zoe was pregnant. I got up and walked down the hallway, hugging the folds of my evening gown close. I crossed into Zoe's room and saw her lying in a bed holding something wrapped in a blanket. No smile adorned her beautiful face. Something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked timidly.  
  
"She's having trouble breathing," Garnet said softly.  
  
I turned around, looking for Kuja. He wasn't present. Why wouldn't my father be here for his daughter's birth? Zoe let out a choked sob and covered her face with her left hand.  
  
"She's not breathing," She whispered.  
  
That wasn't fair. Young life shouldn't be stolen like that. I walked to the edge of the bed and picked it up. The last traces of life were still hovering around in it. I could harness that energy and use it to heal her. I closed my eyes and touched her forehead. Immediately, it began to cry loudly and thrash around. Garnet took the baby from me and allowed me to quickly exit.  
  
Hour Later  
  
Zoe:  
  
I watched Kajin from my bedroom window. She was setting on the edge of the roof, long hair billowing out in the wind. Her eyes were closed, but tears leaked out from beneath her darked eyelids. Kajin was still hurting. I got up from the bed, even though Garnet strictly forbade me to, and walked to the window. I slid it open and sat in her seat.  
  
"Kajin..." I called softly.  
  
Kajin sat up and wiped her eyes.  
  
"You should not be up."  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"I don't follow the rules."  
  
"Heh."  
  
"I owe you, Kajin. I'm in debt to you," I said carefully while watching her reaction.  
  
Kajin flinched. A lot has happened to such a gentle creature. I prayed that she would heal soon.  
  
"I swear, I will kill whoever did this to you. You will recover and be yourself. Even if it kills me.'  
  
Kajin glanced up at the moon, tears rimming her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Go to bed." 


	8. Release

Author's Note: Well…I know it's been a long time truly. I actually had trouble finding the written copy of Tainted Hearts. So…here I present to you, the original copy of Chapter 7 of Tainted Hearts!

Tainted Hearts

Chapter 7-Release

Treno Slums

Lei:

          We were all quite content after our midnight feeding, especially me. It was just a matter of time until Kajin recovered enough to tell on us. Lei and I knew that perfectly.

          "We should have killed her, Lei. She could have us burned."

          I shrugged.

          "Maybe so. But I doubt she will get that far," I replied.

          Wei glanced at me calmly.

          "You have something up your sleeve, don't you?"

          "Of course. I took the liberty of alerting Doctor Tot about her mental condition. There will be guards swarming her house any minute now."

Zoe:

          "Zoe, woke up."

          "Huh?"

          My eyes slowly opened to reveal a very worried Zidane.

          "Get up, get dressed. I'll get your child ready for travel. Once you get dressed, wake Kajin up."

          I sat up and stretched.

          "What's wrong?" I asked.

          "Treno guards are coming here to take Kajin away."

          I slipped out of bed and put on some pants.

          "But if she goes, she'll never be cured. The Mental Hospital would kill her," I protested.

          "Exactly. That's why we must get out of here."

          I slipped my shirt on and sighed. I couldn't believe how foolish people acted. Kajin wouldn't hurt anyone, regardless of what people thought. I walked out of my room and down the hall to Kajin's room. Kajin's door was slightly open and I could see the outline of a shadow on the side wall. I would have thought it was Kajin, but that was impossible since she was asleep in her bed.

          I entered the room, prepared to scream my head off. The shadow on the wall was caused by a girl sitting in a chair next to the window. She looked just like Kajin only there was hatred behind them. Not only that, but they were blood red. Was this…

          "Ryuujin?" I asked.

          The look-alike turned and stared at me calmly.

          "How do you know my real name?"

          "Zidane told me."

          Ryuujin got up and stretched.

          "We are in trouble, aren't we?"

          "Yeah…the Treno officials are trying to seize Kajin to go to a mental hospital."

          Ryuujin flinched.

          "Kajin does not need that."

          "I know."

          I nudged Kajin softly and opened her closet. Kajin rubbed her eyes and stared at us blankly.

          "Get dressed," Ryuujin said roughly.

          Kajin reluctantly got out of bed and walked into her closet. She fished out a one piece body suit, a traveling long cloak and a pair of boots and put them on fairly quickly.

          "Hurry up, Zoe!" came the shout from down the hall.

          "Do you have a cap or something?" I asked as she threw some stuff into a bag.

          She grabbed a skull fitting hat and tucked her hair under it carefully.

          "Ok, I'm ready," Kajin said as she slipped the bag on her back. All three of us ran into the hallway to meet with Zidane. He handed me my daughter and a small pouch.

          "Go out the back door and head for the nearest gate. Ryuujin knows the way. Garnet and I will catch up."

          I took my baby and the pouch and sighed.

          "Where's Kuja?"

          "He was sighted near Alexandria. Here's some stuff for the baby. Now go."

          He handed me yet another bag, this time it was larger. Ryuujin took it from Zidane and placed it around her shoulder. We reached the back door within a matter of seconds and opened it. Kyuuden's 'backyard' was pitch black and well out of sight of the guards.

          "Follow me," Ryuujin whispered.

          We followed her to the edge of the compound where a metal fence lay. Ryuujin took my child and motioned for me to climb over the fence. I was still kind of hurting from the birthing process, but I would be ok. I climbed up and over the fence easily and waited on the other end, low to the grass. Kajin came over next, holding my precious child in one of her arms and Ryuujin followed after. The sound of voices drew closer, prompting us to withdraw in the shadows.

          I watched Kajin with concern, noting how pale and tired she looked. Many guards passed our hiding place, intent on finding their target. Ryuujin waved her hand patiently and moved off into the darkness.

Morning

Kajin:

          The sight of the rising sun wasn't much comfort to us. We managed to make it to the gate that housed the trams. I preferred to ride by dragon, but my whistle was in Treno. Knowing Amaranthine, she was in the dragon's grove near Shimmering Island. Given my current location, my calls would never be answered. I was feeling pretty low when we arrived at the station. I felt hungry, but whenever I ate normal food, I threw up. That made Zoe and Ryuujin try to comfort me for over an hour.

          "Ok, we've got the tickets."

          I sighed and covered my head with my hand. I looked terrible now after the bout of nausea.

          "Kajin, are you ok?"

          I glanced up to see Zoe standing over me. I averted my eyes and sighed.

          "I'm still feeling sick."

          Zoe snorted and hugged her child close.

          "We shouldn't have left. It's making you sick."

          "Don't blame yourself. None of us could have predicted this. Now come on, the tram is here," Ryuujin commented.

          As I walked with the others to the tram, I couldn't help but feel watched and vulnerable. That brought up disturbing images in my mind that threatened to shatter the control over my emotions. All of a sudden, I found myself drifting to the side and falling backwards. Two strong hands caught my arms, stopping me from falling back. With one quick tug, they had me back onto the platform. Someone grabbed my head, kissing it and whispering things in my ear. I knew it was Zoe. But my eyes refused to show her.

          "We need to go back to Treno, Ryuujin. It's too dangerous for her to keep traveling."

          "We have to continue on. I'll think of something. In the meantime, let her drink this slowly."

          I was lifted up to my feet and led to some kind of compartment, the tram, I assumed, and sat down.

          "Zoe…?" I asked.

          A soft hand touched my cheek.

          "I'm here. Listen, just rest. Things will get better."

12:45 P.M.

Zoe:

          The trip to Alexandria territory was a very long, but safe one. I managed to feed my child which I named Amuro silently. We both slept peacefully, surprisingly enough, for half of the trip. Kajin was kind of restless, but she slept peacefully for the entire trip as expected. Ryuujin stayed awake, content to guard us. She believed that trouble would come soon. I couldn't be sure if she was right. All I know is that we could afford trouble with Kajin in ill health.

          It wasn't long before I discovered Kajin's tail. It was a very pale shade of red and it twitched quite erratically. She was restless. I knew that from Kuja's behavior. When the tram stopped, Ryuujin froze.

          "What's wrong?" I asked, shifting a fussy Amuro to my right arm.

          Kajin yawned sleepily and opened her eyes. Ryuujin pointed out the window at a particularly ugly set of guards.

          "Treno elite," She whispered.

          "How did they get here faster than us?" I asked.

          "My guess is airship. We've got to get Kajin away from here."

          I stole a glance at the daughter of Kirika Tribal. She was looking sickly now.

          "I'll be ok. We just need to get out of here," She whispered.

          I sighed.

          "Ideas?"

          Ryuujin hummed a little bit and smiled.

          "Kajin, your magic."

          Kajin looked up, slightly panicked.

          "I-I can cast whatever you need."

          "Fog."

          "Ok. Are we ready?"

          I had a basic idea of what fog magic was. As I basically understood magic through Kuja, I knew this was a bad idea. I got up and secured Amuro. Kajin stood up carefully, flexing her fingers.

          "Ryuujin, let's go," She said softly.

          Ryuujin nodded and slid the tram door open. Kajin flicked her hands out as small clouds of fog drifted out of her body.

          "Come on, Kajin, work harder! We don't have the time for slacking!"

          "I'm trying, ok? Don't yell at me!" Kajin snapped.

          A bolt of lightning struck the building outside, causing a huge flash of light. If I had the time to look at Kajin, I would have been shocked. However, we were too busy running down into the countryside. When we had settled down enough, I turned my attention to Kajin. She was sitting on the ground, panting hard. I knew from watching Kuja collapse after a spell that it was dangerous. But then again, I had to wonder why Ryuujin pushed her.

          "Kajin…perhaps you should rest," I suggested calmly.

          "No…I'm ok. Just a little drained."

          Ryuujin grunted and turned away.

          "Tomorrow…we'll make it to Alexandria. And I will make sure you get better."

          My promises were empty. Even someone like Kajin would know that.

          "It's not something you can cure."

          "Excuse me?"

          Kajin shook her head and lay down on her blanket.

          "Don't worry about it."

          "But I can't help that."

          "It'll make you ashamed of me. And that is something I don't want."


	9. Capture

Tainted Hearts

Chapter 8-Capture

Cliffs near Neo Alexandria

5:37 P.M.

Zoe:

          I wasn't surprised when I saw the cliffs surrounding Alexandria. I knew it wouldn't be that easy anyway. I was just concerned about Amuro and Kajin. Kajin seemed to be weakening with every step now. She was bound to give out soon. Amuro…well, she was a baby…a sick one at that. Ryuujin bought a harness for Amuro and a couple of ropes for the climb to be safe.

          "I'll go up first and secure the ropes. Kajin comes up second, Zoe and the child last," Ryuujin said softly.

          The plan sounded safe enough. And so, Ryuujin started up the cliff carefully. It didn't take her long to toss both of the ropes down. Kajin grabbed one and surprisingly pulled herself up quite quickly. Now Amuro and I were left. I put Amuro into the harness and adjusted it accordingly. I tied the rope around my waist and secured it with a loose, yet firm knot.

          I pulled up on the rope and started on the way up. The moment I got up there, I was hoisted to my feet roughly and the ropes and the harness with Amuro in it were ripped away from me.

          "No! Let her go!" I shrieked.

          Two guards held me back along with Ryuujin and Kajin. Lei walked up to all of us, with a smirk on his pale face. At the sight of him, Kajin winced and whimpered.

          "You've eluded us for a long time, Kajin. I wouldn't expect that from you, Zoe."

          That must have been the person who hurt her. If only I could get free from these guards…

          "I'm not governed by you, so you wouldn't know what to expect from me," I snapped.

          Lei shot me a glare that would have melted cities. I didn't flinch. The guards didn't bother to touch Ryuujin, for she had an ugly look on her face that said 'Don't bother me'. Lei walked up to Kajin and touched her chin. She shuddered and drew away from his touch. I jerked forward, trying tot get at Lei before he could hurt her. The guards jerked me back twice as hard, sending me to the ground.

          "Don't hurt her!"

          The surprisingly strong voice came from Kajin as she wrestled out of the guard's grip. Lei grabbed her arm and jerked her back roughly. I jumped up to my feet and pushed the guards aside.

          "Let her go!' I shouted.

          Lei smirked and jerked Kajin back behind him. Kajin hit the ground and whimpered.

          "Careful Zoe. I don't want to be responsible for your death."

          I bit my lip and stopped where I stood.

          "You are so lucky I have to take care of Amuro."

          Lei smirked.

          "I'm not worried. I guess I'll pick up my prize and go."

          "Your prize?"

          He didn't answer as he picked Kajin off of the floor.

          "See you soon."

Neo Alexandria

6:23 P.M. ~After Sunset

Kuja:

          The trip up to the castle had been particularly unpleasant even as it was spent on Silver's long, feathery back. I left Treno to get some magical items for Zoe and Kajin's protection. I knew she was hurt from whatever attacked her on the Treno streets. I felt sorry for my child and I wanted nothing more than to kill the person who did it to her. Recently, I heard word that Zoe and Kajin disappeared from Kyuuden. The guards were actively hunting after them both. This news disturbed me.

          My wife was probably still pregnant and now she was probably stuck in the countryside having her baby. And I wouldn't be there for her.

          "Sir Kuja, two women are here to see you."

          I waved at the guard idly and turned back to the window.

Zoë:

          I was still feeling nauseous after Ryuujin dispatched the guards. I argued against it, but she insisted. So blood was split on the plains outside of Alexandria. And now…we were standing in front of the chambers to Alexandria Castle, waiting for Kuja to show his face.

          "Did you think he'll apologize to me?" I asked.

          Ryuujin shrugged and covered her face. Was she getting exhausted?

          "Ryuujin," I said softly as I reached out to touch her.

          "I'm fine. I'm just really tired, that's all. With Kajin being so far away, I am…kind of weak."

          Oh yeah, that's right. Ryuujin and Kajin shared the same body…sort of.

          "We'll get her back."

          "Zoë…Ryuujin."

          I glanced at Kuja haphazardly. For a moment, he flinched.

          "Where's Kajin?"

          "Lei has her," Ryuujin answered.

          "How did he?"

          "He took her in exchange for our lives. And you weren't there to help us," I snapped.

          "I apologize."

          "You apologize?"

          I held Amuro close and slapped Kuja across the cheek.

          "Thanks for not being there. I feel really loved," I snarled as I stormed out into the hallway.

Kajin:

          I was forced against a wall by Lei and forced to cry out as he hit me in my chest. I sagged to the floor, my face soaked with tears and blood. Lei smiled wickedly down on me, totally happy that he had gotten me back.

          "You look so weak and thin, Kajin. You don't like the gift I gave you?" He asked.

          I edged back against the wall, trying to think of a way to get away from him.

          "Gift?" I asked.

          "The gift of vampirism. The gift of the bloodsuckers. Your food is blood now."

          Blood? Blood! I covered my mouth as my stomach heaved. It caused me to hack and cough violently before continuing.

          "You monster! I'd rather die than to kill someone for their blood!" I shouted.

          Lei pulled me up to my feet and smiled.

          "You will, because I will force you."

          I snatched my arm away from him and backed away.

          "No you won't!"

          WHAM! Lei whipped his hand across my face roughly. I fell backwards from the force of it. Lei grabbed my arms and dragged me down the steps of the building down into the basement. In the basement were two children. He released me after locking the door and grabbed one of them. He forced the small girl's head to the side, revealing the pretty little girl's neck.

          "Come over here."

          I found myself walking to him despite myself.

          "Good girl, now bite her neck."

          The little girl whimpered and shook. I couldn't kill such innocence.

          "No…I can't."

          Lei grabbed my neck and shook me violently.

          "Do it, Kajin. Bite her neck or I'll force you to."

          I didn't want him to force me, I really didn't. I inched closer and bit into the girl's fleshy smooth neck. Blood oozed down my chin and my throat, but I refused to swallow it. Lei pinched my neck and forced my head down into her neck.

          "Drink it."

          I whimpered and gagged despite myself. More blood oozed out and slid down my throat, forcing me to swallow. It tasted horrible…and yet I loved it. I took more and more down my throat until my stomach lurched. I pushed away from the girl and made a break for the door Lei was too busy complaining over the blood to care as I undid the lock and burst out into the open air.

          "Get back here!" Lei shouted after me.

          I wasn't going to come back to him, I refused to. Part of me screamed to go back, but my brain told to me to run and hide. So I ran as fast as my legs could take me along the Alexandrian waterfront. Soon, I heard no shouts or any sign of pursuit, and I slowed my run. Unfortunately, I didn't watch where I was going. I hit the railing that surrounded the castle's moat and fell forward, straight into the river. I immediately swam up to the surface, gasping for air. What was I doing? Why was I running?

          I kicked back enough so that I could float on my back. The moon was high in the sky, unmarred by clouds or even fog. I used to enjoy evenings like this…when I had been completely pure. But not anymore. Lei had taken several things away from me unwillingly. I almost died. I used to wish I would die too. But Zoë stuck with me through the pain, even though she had Amuro to take care of. Even Ryuujin sacrificed for me. I think the last couple of times Lei hit me cleared my head.

         My strength had never really been robbed. My spirit had never really been broken. It was there all along. After a while, a canoe with a guard in it passed by. Seeing that I was actually alive, he pulled me out of the water. Bad idea. The feeding on the innocent child had made me hungry. I was against killing innocent people, but since this was the only way I could survive. I had no choice. I smirked and easily found my way to his neck.

          I bit in swiftly, quickly knocking him to the bottom of the canoe. When the canoe hit the banks of the shore, I straightened up and headed to the castle. I licked my lips softly and hid my smile. Everyone will see the new Kajin soon enough. It was just a matter of time.

Author's Note: The next chapters will come up soon…


	10. Regent of Lindblum

Tainted Hearts

Chapter 9-Regentt of Lindblum

Neo Alexandria Castle

7:35 A.M.~Sunrise

Zoë:

          Amuro woke me up with here choking, gasping cries. It kind of reminded of Kajin when she was going through her pain. When she came back last night, she seemed different. I couldn't point it out no matter how much I tried. But I was glad she was improving. I picked Amuro up and out of her crib, placing kisses on her cheek. She quieted down immediately and peered at me with her pure blue eyes.

          "You're too cute to be crying, Amuro."

          She kicked and giggled. A knock came at my door.

          "Come in."

          The door opened to reveal Ryuujin…or was it Kajin?

          "It's me, Ryuujin."

          "You should be asleep."

          "Kajin is the one that sleeps. I just focus on energy and other things."

          I set Amuro down and proceeded to change her calmly, while thinking of things to say to Ryuujin.

          "What brings you here?"

          "Being from Earth, you would know what vampirism is."

          "I have a general idea," I answered, putting a pacifier in Amuro's mouth.

          "It's already common knowledge that vampires exist in Gaia. The problem is that Kajin has shown signs of it."

          "Yeah. I didn't want to believe it myself. Silver told me she attacked a guard somewhere outside the castle."

          "Good Morning, you two," A sleepy voice said.

          I turned only to see Kajin slowly walk past the door. There was a hint of a smile on her lips.

          "Kajin…are you ok?" I asked.

          She stopped at the doorway and smoothed her hair back. Although it was hard to see, Kajin's eyes were a blood red and blood had gathered at the edge of her eyes. Ryuujin noticed it to, but she stayed quiet.

          "I'm fine. I-I just had a bad start, that's all."

          A bad start caused that to happen?

Kajin:

          I could see through people. No one's emotions were hidden to me not when I was like this. Zoë was apprehensive about my condition. She had a right to be. Technically, I looked diseased with all that blood in my eyes. Nightmares had caused me to claw at my eyelids and my eyes. I was going to tear them out due to impulse one day. Ryuujin knew exactly what happened, but whether she would tell Zoë or not, was a different task.

          "Is breakfast coming up soon?" I asked dryly.

          "Yeah, in a few minutes. Could you entertain Amuro while I talk with Ryuujin?"

          "Sure."

          I took Amuro out of her hands and walked down the hall. I flinched as I heard the door close behind me. I knew they were talking about me. As I walked down the hall, I could have sworn I heard my mother's voice. I shook my head and sighed, knowing that this castle replayed anyone's memories. I saw a little transparent girl run down the hallway, crying and screaming at the top of her lungs.

          _Mommy…where are you__? I'm so scared!_

          I had seen these memories before, replayed in every horrible detail.

          _Kajin__! Kajin, calm down! It's alright. Mommy's here._

          I watched the ghostly figure of Kirika pick up my childhood form and hug it.

          _The darkness almost caught me, Mommy. It said something bad would happen to you._

_          Nothing's going to happen to me. I love you too much to leave you, Kajin._

          "Lies…lies…all of them. You were killed shortly after you left Alexandria. I cried and cried, praying that you would answer, but you didn't. You were gone before I knew it," I whispered, watching the forms fade.

          Amuro started to cry loudly, shattering the silence that had come with the projected memories. I bounced her up and down and started rocking her back and forth calmly. I started humming a tune…

Zoë:

          I watched the entire thing from the door and yet, I couldn't believe what I saw.

          "This castle projects the memories of inhabitants during certain times of the day. That's why Kajin has her room above the central hallways," Ryuujin said softly.

          "Kajin loved her mother dearly."

          "Yeah, she did. So much, that I was developed. Kajin is not crazy; she's just a little girl."

          A little girl, huh?

Dining Room:

          At the dining room table, I watched as Kajin slowly sipping her soup. I could tell that she really wasn't eating it; she was only doing it so I wouldn't worry about it. Kuja was present also, but he avoided my gaze like the plague. Our marriage was falling apart. I knew that, already. I just prayed it wouldn't turn ugly.

          "Your Aunt has summoned you to Lindblum, Kajin," Kuja muttered.

          Kajin dropped her spoon in the bowl and sighed. That was a definite sign of her not eating.

          "Did she say why?"

          "Regent matters."

          I wondered what those matters where.

          "Can I come with you?" I asked.

          Kajin shrugged.

          "If you want to ride on the back of a dragon. Go ahead and get ready."

          Kuja shot me a nervous glare before getting up from the table himself.

          "I have to prepare for Zidane and Garnet's arrival. I'll see you guys later."

         He almost sounded defeated. I bit my lip and made myself busy by playing with Amuro to hide my tears.

          "Amuro doesn't deserve to see her mother cry."

          I looked up only to see Kajin, looking a little sick, but very sympathic.

          "Things are getting worse between us. I don't know what to do."

          "My mother cried a lot when I was young. During that time, Gaia was trapped in an ugly cycle of death. It took almost everyone she loved. Except for Melinda, my Aunt, the Ruler of Lindblum."

          I listened to the sincerity in her voice.

          "How did you understand this trying time?" I asked, curiosity in my voice.

          Kajin shook her head and walked away.

          "I didn't," I heard her say as she left the room.

Kajin:

          I walked outside into the light rain that blanketed Alexandria and sighed. Ryuujin was back in my body again, making my thoughts heavier as she slept. She deserved the rest, so I truly didn't care. Seeing my Aunt, the Regent, would bring up a lot of better memories. I wasn't in the shape to handle it, since I was in a sensitive bind of my own. I took the dragon whistle out of my pocket and blew it loudly. It wasn't long before Amaranthine's lavender wings zoomed into sight. She splashed down into the water with a mighty welcome cry.

          "You're too happy today, Amaranthine," I commented.

          My stomach lurched giving me the uncomfortable feeling of being overbalanced.

          "Note to self. Never eat the food the cooks give you."

          I probably wouldn't be able to eat normal food mixed with blood. It made me sick…and that was something I didn't want anyone to see.

          "Thanks for waiting on me."

          I watched Zoë walk out of the castle with young Amuro wiggling in her arms. Ryuujin walked out shortly after, looking quite weary. She hadn't slept in days now.

          _Ryuujin__, you're weary._

          Ryuujin nodded.

          _I'll rest tonight, hopefully._

          Hopefully was right. Whatever they had in Lindblum would be exciting. Plus, Ryuujin wasn't wise to stay asleep during random bouts of excitement. In a way, she was just a child.

          "Come on. Let's get on Amaranthine's back," I muttered.

          Ryuujin swung herself up onto the dragon's back easily and took Amuro from her in one careful reach.

          "Lend a paw, Amaranthine," I ordered, smacking her side softly.

          Amaranthine extended her paw and boosted Zoë up onto her back. I swung up last and let out a loud whistle. Amaranthine jumped into the air, wings pumping rhythmically in the air.

          "Here we go!"

Neo Lindblum~Grand City

1:27 P.M.

Zoë:

          It seemed like there were always things to do and see in Gaia. The flight from Alexandria and Lindblum was absolutely magical by itself. I guess everything looked better from the back of a dragon. Amuro seemed to adapt well to it and she seemed to love being held by Ryuujin. Or maybe she was used to the harmony of the separated entities. The moment we landed in Lindblum, we walked into some kind of building that had a huge ship floating in the back of it.

          "What's that?" I asked, motioning to the ship.

          "That's the Invincible 3, the pride of Terran/Gaian relations," Ryuujin said calmly while rocking a sleepy Amuro to sleep.

          Kajin seemed unusually quiet today even after this morning's ride. I shook my head and decided not to talk about it for now. Soon we emerged into a plush room with all kinds of royal decorations. My guess was that this was some kind of castle. Kajin opened a pair of double doors and was met by guards.

          "Halt, you may not enter the Regent's chambers without permission."

          "The Regent sent for me in Alexandria. I am Lady Kajin Nightengale-Tribal, daughter of Lady Kirika Nightengale-Tsukihi-Tribal."

          I blinked in surprise. Kajin's family was royality?

          "Let her in," said an old, soft voice.

          The guards glared at me and Ryuujin nervously.

          "They are with me," Kajin snapped.

          The Regent's room was dimly lit by one lamp. I couldn't understand how this was possible seeing as it was sunny outside.

          "Sit, sit. I am anxious to talk to you, Kajin," The Regent said.

         I took a seat near the door, not far away from Ryuujin and Amuro. Kajin took a seat next to the Regent, hugging her tightly.

          "Aunt Melinda, how's your health?" She asked softly.

          "Failing, as always. Everyone's really worried about me. That's why I called you here. I need a replacement."

          "It wouldn't be wise to give the title of Regent to Kajin so easily. There will be chaos among the others trying to get it," Ryuujin spoke up.

          Regent Melinda shrugged and sighed.

          "There will always be chaos. It is the Lindblum way. But Kajin is the only one I trust."

          All of a sudden, the door burst open, revealing a group of not-so-happy men. Kajin stood up in front to Regent Melinda protectively, a snarl caught in her throat. Amuro was bawling loudly despite Ryuujin's efforts to calm her down.

          "You have a lot of nerve barging in like that. This is the Regent's chambers," Kajin snarled.

          The men snorted.

          "You have a lot of nerve coming in here to try for the Regent position. That position is rightfully ours!"

          "Nothing is guaranteed to anyone, you should know that. It belongs to Kajin rightfully," Ryuujin snapped.

          The group of men made frightening gestures at her and for once, motherly instinct overruled common sense.

          "Fight her for it, but do not injure anyone else in the process," I snapped.

          Kajin and Ryuujin exchanged looks and frowned.

          "Go ahead. Choose your best weapon and we will meet in the courtyard later on this evening," Kajin muttered.

          "We'll be waiting."

          Once they left, everyone relaxed. Everyone…except for Kajin. There was something boiling behind those eyes. Something dark. I had to wonder if Ryuujin knew about it. I doubted it since Amuro had her full and undivided attention.

          "They are just waiting to kill you, aren't they?" Kajin asked.

          Regent Melinda shrugged.

          "I suppose they are."

          Kajin sighed and walked out of the room. Ryuujin watched her go and decided to follow her, but Amuro started to shriek.

          "I don't know what's gotten into her," I said softly as I picked her up.

          Amuro continued to shriek and pounded her fists against my shoulder. And then, almost as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Ryuujin shook her head.

          "Something isn't right here."

          Regent Melinda nodded.

          "I would watch Kajin carefully, if I were you."

7:34 P.M.

Ryuujin:

          The courtyard was filled with the men from before. They all bore swords, finely crafted swords. I knew that wouldn't bother Kajin due to her already deadly magical arsenal. However, I was a bit worried about her, due to her reaction before. Kajin usually didn't get angry like that. It wasn't like her. And with Amuro getting upset like that, I knew something wasn't quite right. Normally with children just days old, sensitivity to magical influences was common.

          If the magical influence was disruptive to the normal harmony of the child, it would cry. I was worried that Kajin may be unsettled in her harmony. But how…and why? Kajin walked into the courtyard with a pole and a sword scabbard at her side. On her face, she wore a mask of determination, which seemed to shield some inner darkness.

          "All of you want to fight me?" She asked.

          Her voice was cool and fair. That was so unlike Kajin. Amuro started to sniffle and whine. All the men nodded. Kajin lifted the pole and shuffled backwards.

          "Go ahead."

          The men charged at her carefully, some splitting apart to standby. Kajin thrust her pole out at the closest males' knees, lifted it up and drove it up into his groin. The first one fell back screaming, blocking the other's approach. Another one dared to get close to her body and met the tip of the pole in his mouth. I watched as she jumped up into the air and landed on his shoulder. With one stomp, she brought the man to the ground and managed to climb up on a nearby branch.

          I could sense a spell coming even before it came. Amuro started bawling, prompting a groan from Zoë. If I was right about Amuro's sensitivity to magical influences, then Kajin was up to no good.

          "It's too bad you decided to fight me. Now you'll just have to die."

          I need to act…now!

          "Kajin, no! Don't you dare kill them!" I shouted.

          Kajin shot me a look of death. I watched with all the calmness that I could allow, noting the color of her eyes. Something was disturbing her harmony—our harmony. I couldn't pinpoint it though. I broke out from the edge of the courtyard and pulled Kajin down. She had a surprised look in her eyes—a look of innocence.

          "Kajin, you almost killed them. Surely you know this," I snapped.

          Kajin's eyes filled with tears. She hated any prospect of death unless it was self-defense. But something was trying to. I wouldn't be surprised if it was a wayward spirit. Gaia has had a history of possessions. Despite herself, Kajin broke down crying. I was forced to play Mother to her and comfort her once again.

          "Hush now…it's ok. Nothing happened, it was just an accident," I said softly.

          Out of the corner of my eye, Amuro was stilly crying…loudly.

          "I-I'll…go to my room now," Kajin whispered as she walked off.

          Yet another strange occurrence…this was beginning to wear on my calm nature. Zoë walked up to me with a sleeping Amuro in tow.

          "Just as I thought. Amuro's sensitive to magical influences," I commented.

          "Magical influences? You mean…like you and Kajin?"

          "Something like that."

          "Something's wrong with Kajin?"

          "She's not acting like herself. I think there may be a possession going on. Someone's trying to steal my harmonized host."

          "Take Amuro to bed and get some rest. It would be wise to."

12:34 A.M.

Zoë:

          The sound of someone devouring flesh filled my ears. It seemed like it was right outside of my door, which was frightening. Amuro was under my arm, whining in her sleep. Ryuujin was somewhere up on the ceiling, taking a rest.

          "Are you hearing this?" I asked out loud.

          Ryuujin stirred in the darkness and yawned.

          "Yeah. I'm not sure what it is though." Amuro's whines grew louder as she jumped down from the ceiling.

          "It's Kajin."

          "Kajin would make such a horrible noise?"

          "Be settled. I'll go check."

          She opened the door carefully and looked right into the eyes of Kajin. Her face was covered with blood and little bits of flesh. I'd hate to know where that came from.

Ryuujin:

          "Good Morning, Ryuujin," She purred.

          Kajin never called me Ryuujin. In one fluid motion, I had her by the neck and against the door.

          "What have you done with my host? Answer me," I snarled, smacking her across the face.

          Kajin smirked and pushed me back roughly. I hit the floor roughly and snarled.

          "Fear me, my dear," She smiled.

          Some unknown force hit me in the chest, making me wheeze. My calm nature was instantly stripped away as I did so. Panic set in my mind and I backed up further in fear.

          "What are you doing to her?"

          Hearing Zoë's voice calmed me somewhat. Not a lot, but enough for me to regain a degree of control. Kajin turned around.

          "I will consume her…just like I did to the men. And I'll kill you too, if you interfere."

          I jumped to my feet, summoning up the energy I had for spells.

          "I doubt you will! Holy!" I shouted, throwing the energy out.

          It fizzled the moment it touched her skin.

          "Nice try."

          Kajin threw her arm out and I found myself being flung down the hallway. Zoë shrieked as she (Kajin) started down the hall after me.

          "Kajin, don't do this!" She shrieked.

          I rolled back up to a sitting position and watched in horror as Zoë grabbed Kajin's arm. Kajin swung Zoë around in front of her and grabbed her by the neck.

          "Silly little girl. Interfering will be your downfall!"

          Amuro shrieked louder and squirmed in Zoë's arms. Panic kept me from getting to her…

          "Flare Star!"

          Flames leapt out of nowhere and slammed into Kajin, forcing her to drop Zoë. The sight of the flames sobered my fear, allowing me to move again. As the spell died down, Kuja walked up and pulled his wife up to her feet. I stood up carefully, shaking with the 'fear' Kajin gave me. Kajin herself had horrible burns on her back and she was not happy about it. She lifted her hand and pointed it at Kuja.

          "Bang!"

          A blue…plasma/pulsar (in nature) beam shot out of her finger. Kuja narrowly avoided it by dropping to the floor. He quickly pulled Zoë and Amuro into the safety of a nearby doorway.

          "Why is Kajin acting like this?" He asked.

          "Possession," I shouted as Kajin began to approach me.

          Something seized me by the throat and sent me through the window. I coughed violently as I dangled over a 40 story fall. One that would kill me. Panic set it again, making me scream. During that moment of weakness, I realized that I couldn't channel magic.

          "My, my, feeling weak are we?"

          I glared at Kajin with all the hatred I could muster. It didn't bother her…at least not at the moment.

          "Don't do it, Kajin! Don't kill your other half! Remember, the light cannot live without the darkness!"

          That struck a note. Kajin hesitated and a tear rolled down her cheek. The grip on her throat loosened, dropping me. Moments later, Kajin followed after, her eyes full of tears.

          "Silver! Amaranthine!"


	11. The Search for Kirika Tribal

Author's Note: Please…please support me while I write Outbreak. Outbreak is way out of my usual genre…so I'm just conducting an experiment. Anyways, I'm saying it through this fic because I know people read it. Anyways, enjoy!

Tainted Hearts

Chapter 10-The Search for Kirika Tribal

1:00 A.M.

Kajin:

          As we were scooped up in the talons of Amaranthine, I couldn't help but look at Ryuujin. Ryuujin was out cold, her distress having played a part in it. Did she care about me so much? I extended my arm out to her and sighed. I almost killed her. I almost killed my darkness. Amaranthine dropped the both of us on a balcony and flapped away. She was tired.

          I couldn't blame her, seeing as me and Ryuujin fell quite a long distance before she caught us. And air currents did not flow around Lindblum Grand Castle.

          "Kajin…are you ok?"

          I didn't bother to look at the speaker. My shame was too great. I moved over to Ryuujin's side and pulled her limp body up as I got to my feet.

          "My mother…when she died, I used to cry a lot. Ryuujin was like a mother to me. So much that she hit me and cursed me for everything that went wrong," I said as I dragged Ryuujin inside.

          Once inside, I sat her down in a chair and made sure she was comfortable.

          "I used to hate her with all of my heart. I called her my darkness, the side that I swore I would imprison in my mind forever. But now…she truly cares."

          I turned to face Zoë with a grim look on my face.

          "I want to find my Mother. I want to tell her what kind of horror I really am."

Zoë:

          Kajin's words echoed in my mind as she exited the room. She wasn't a horrible person. Neither was Ryuujin. I don't think I'll ever see Ryuujin so afraid and concerned in my life. She was so calm…naturally.

          "You are worried about the both of us, aren't you?"

          I glared at Ryuujin.

          "Don't you ever sleep/"

          "I told you…Kajin takes care of the rest. But seriously…I'm going to rest tonight."

          "Good, now do so."

Morning

Ryuujin:

          The morning sun assaulted my eyes, making me cry out and hide in the shadows. I had forgotten about the vampirism that had attacked Kajin…it affected me as well. So…to wake up lightly frying was a concern. Oh well…I can reverse that, I thought as I walked into the dining room. Everyone was present except for Kajin, which I thought was strange.

          "Oh…Ryuujin…your eyes."

          The first comment came from Zoë. I made no show of trying to cover them up. I knew they were red and blotchy. That always happened in the morning…no matter what.

          "They are fine. So…where's Kajin?"

          Everyone shrugged.

          "We were hoping you knew. But apparently not," Kuja said softly.

          Damn…Kajin was full of surprises today.

          "Any report from the guards?" I asked.

          "Just this note."

          Kuja pushed a piece of paper across the table and sighed. I picked it up and scanned over Kajin's pretty script handwriting.

          "'Gone to find my Mother…may not be back,'" I read aloud.

          It took a few minutes for the truth to kick in.

          "What the hell was she thinking? The Invincible ruins haven't been touched in years! Ugh, I'm going to find her!" I shouted, melting my calm demeanor away.

          "You can't go alone I won't let you," Zoë said softly.

          "What can you do? Breathe?" I snapped.

          I could read the immediate hurt in her eyes. I had indeed struck a nerve.

          "So what if I can't use magic? It seems that all I am good for is breathing! I am capable of more than that if you just let me. But no! I don't have magic! I'm not good for a damn thing!"

          And then, she stormed out, leaving a whining Amuro in Kuja's arms. But most of all, she left me with a sense of guilt. Kajin won't approve. All of a sudden, a dragon call sounded and the retreating form of a dragon was seen. Kuja's jaw dropped.

          "Silver was waiting on me upstairs," He muttered.

          "Zoë."

          I reached in my pocket for my dragon whistle and…nothing.

          "Apparently, Zoë is a bit multitalented. She learns things fast. So thieving must come natural."

Zoë:

          I brushed away my tears of anger and held on for dear life as the dragon dipped below the clouds. It was a wonder she understood me. But maybe it had something to do with the dragon whistle. I stole from Ryuujin's pocket. Well…of course, it did. It was a dragon whistle for heaven sake. Silver dipped her head into the ocean and brought it out, crying out in what seemed to be joy. Although I was soaked by movement, I laughed.

          "You are a wonderful creature, indeed. I wish we had things like you on earth."

Kajin:

          (A/N: Because I'm feeling lazy, the ''s represent dragon thoughts or…whatever. I'll tell you.) 'Mommy, Silver's approaching. Think its Ryuujin?'

          I blinked and stared up at the sky. I didn't feel Ryuujin/Kajin's presence so…

          "It can't be who I thought it was."

          Silver landed down in a part of the forest with a welcoming cry.

          "Kajin?"

          It was. Zoë walked into the clearing with a gratified smile on her face. I had to wonder how she got here without Ryuujin.

          "How did you get here?" I asked, holding Amaranthine's muzzle back with my hand.

          "With this."

          She held up a small whistle.

          "The Dragon Whistle," I breathed.

          "I 'lifted' it off of Ryuujin's hands."

          I couldn't help but blink in surprise. The thought of Zoë stealing from Ryuujin was surprising. And highly amusing.

          "That's amazing. It seems that Ryuujin isn't as vigilant as we all think. But why were you so compelled to fly back here?"

          Zoë's expression darkened.

          "Kajin, I want you to teach me magic."

          I blinked.

          "You are joking, right? Zoë, you don't need magic. It's a lot of unnecessary trouble."

          "No. It'll make me useful. It seems that I can't do anything without magic here."

          I frowned, despite myself.

          "That's not true. But if you want to know magic, I'll teach you."

          Zoë smiled and nodded gratefully.

          "But, I can't really teach you anything at all. You have to harness the energy inside your body."

          Zoë frowned.

          "But I'm not a genome like you."

          I smiled and rocked back on my heels, making Amaranthine growl protectively.

          "You don't have to be. The energy is born within you. I'm sure it's a bit different on Earth, but on Gaia, people are full of energy. It all depends on how you harness it."

          "Mmm…so you just focus right?"

          I nodded.

          "Save that for another time. We need to get to the ruins by nightfall."

Nightfall~Invincible Ruins

Ryuujin:

          I knew even before I stepped on the island that something was in the air. Or rather, some spirit was manipulating the air around us. Kuja felt it too, but Amuro did not cry, surprisingly enough. But I could tell that it wouldn't take much to make her cry.

          "These ruins have become increasingly unstable throughout the years. I don't know how many fiends or darker things lurk there. I pray Zoë is alright," Kuja muttered.

          "Silver will go straight to Amaranthine, so she's probably with Kajin."

          Still, I wasn't sure what my other half was up to here. Her Mother had long since been gone from these ruins. I would know since I was a spirit, myself.

          "Come on, we'll fly over the island. No doubt, my other half is knee deep in mischief or trouble."

Kajin:

          After several hours of tireless walking, we descended into the basin where the Invincible 2 met its fate. Multicolored orbs floated around in the air around us, reminding me that spirits were still about. Spirits that were potentially dangerous. I used to think I was uber powerful, but then…there were more destructive spirits in the world that could topple me. So I held the spirits in high respect.

          "It's eerily beautiful," Zoë whispered.

          "So this is what took my mother's life."

          Zoë shook her head.

          "These orbs are spirits, right? One has to be your mother, right?"

          "Wrong."

          "Wrong?"

          I shrugged.

          "I don't know what happened to my Mother's spirit."

          I walked up to the larger part of the ruins and sat on it. Spirits rounded me as usual, wondering who would dare wander into their home. I had to wonder how I was able to live this long hoping for someone who wouldn't come back.

          "We should go back home," I said softly.

          Zoë saw my expression and frowned.

          "Mommy, why can't you come back to me," I whispered, tears pouring down my face.

          An uneasy feeling crept through my stomach and I forced myself to calm down. The feeling intensified immediately. Someone was preparing a spell and I couldn't even detect it. I groaned and slapped my forehead and turned to face Zoë. She was quiet and calm as she waited for me. An outline of flames popped up from the ground and then…I knew where the spell was headed.

          "Flare!"

          "Zoë, get down!"

          I jumped at her and pulled her out of the way of the flames. Zoë's screaming and the roar of flames filled my head. It seemed like all of my senses shut down at that one moment. When the spell died down, I found myself lying on the side of a worried Zoë.

          "Kajin, are you alright?" She asked, visibly frightened.

          "I-I'm fine."

          Evil laughter echoed off of the basin walls.

          "Feeling a bit out of it, daughter of Lady Kirika Tribal?"

          I sat up slowly, noting the pain in my head. I didn't exactly understand why I had a headache. I didn't hit anything and my powers were at rest. So…what happened the moment my senses died? My eyes immediately fixed upon the thin ghostly figure of my green eyed father, Myou. I could have died at that moment. I couldn't believe he attacked me.

          "F-Father?" I asked.

          Myou smirked and laughed.

          "Who?"

          I bit my lip to keep from snarling and picked up a small rock. Upon doing sos, I thought of a spell…perhaps Meteor.

          "Meteor!" I shouted as the spell took almost immediate effect.

          Dozens of rocks crashed down from the sky, some with Flare in them and some with Blizzaga. They distracted the ghost of my father enough so that I could close the distance. And with a mighty cry, I sent him flying. My body was aching from the effort or so my mind thought. Myou got up quickly and threw a spell directly at me.

          It hit, but I didn't register it at first. I just sat there with all of the explosions going around my ears. And then, the pain hit. I fell backwards screaming as it all set in. I couldn't believe this. I know it's not him, but I want to believe it.

          "For just a little while," I choked out as I got to my feet.

          Myou attacked again, this time, slapping me with the force of a thousand chocobos. I was propelled back several yards into the dirt. I didn't bother to get up this time. There was no point.

Ryuujin:

          When we first saw Zoë, we thought she was excited to see us. However, that was not the case.

          "Where's Kajin?" I asked, getting to the point.

          All of a sudden, a body flew over the ruins and landed roughly in the dirt. To make matters worse, a spell followed after it, sending the body up into the air and back down. A flash of pain struck my body, making my knees wobble.

          "Ryuujin," Kuja started.

          I cut him off with a shaking hand.

          "Protect that body! Hurry!"

          Kuja reached the body before the rest of us and we knew…that Kajin was not doing well. In fact, she was almost dead. That was not good for me.

          "Ah…interference…that's good. And the girl's other half."

          I whipped around, placing myself between him and Kajin.

          "Imposter! You are not Myou Tsukihi!" I shouted.

          "He's drawing energy from Kajin," Kuja said softly.

          Slowly…killing her. I know that's what Kajin wanted. She was going to give up. It would be fair to let her go. Kirika Tribal would not like to see her daughter in such a pitiful state. It was my decision to let her fade or florish.

          "Ryuujin hurry, she's going to die!" Zoë shouted.

          "Send that spirit straight to hell, Kuja," I said firmly, reaching down to support my light.


End file.
